Distraction, Contestshipping One-Shot
by SplatteredInkG
Summary: Drew isn't the best with people, or love. Especially love. At this contest, he meets May, experiencing (don't gag at the cheesiness) "love at first sight". But an attempt to talk to her goes wrong. This is my story behind the roses that Drew gives to May. Also includes teasing from Solidad! Enjoy!


**Hai people, it's G here for another fanfic! First of all, I do not own any Pokemon or Pokemon characters or even any places in the Pokemon world. Which really sucks, but that's reality. Also constructive criticism is appreciated as well as reviews. Remember, I'm awful at grammar so no hate on that aspect. Remember, if you don't like Contestshipping, don't read this fanfic. Simple as that. Without further ado, read the fanfic, because I'd be surprised if the majority of people read my author's note.**

* * *

Drew's POV:

I first laid eyes on a brunette named May in a contest. She was new to coordinating and was doing pretty good for her first contest. I was watching the screens, standing by Solidad. I only came in halfway through her appeal, so I had to ask Solidad who she was.

"Her name is May, she's from Petalburg and it's her first contest," Solidad informs me. I watch May's appeal in silence. As cheesy as it sounds, when I say May's big sapphire eyes glint with joy, I think my heart melted. I'm sorry if the cheesiness made you sick, and if it did, don't read the next sentence. I think this is what people mean when they say 'love at first sight' as stupid as it sounds. Me, a complete social wreck experienced the cheesiest thing ever created first hand. My thoughts are interrupted by Solidad. "Drew, you're up," Solidad informs me, flicking me in the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" I whine.

"Drew, you have to do your appeal," she reminds me. I gasp and quickly stumble towards the stage. Where is Roselia's pokeball? It's in your hand, you idiot! Great, I'm fighting with my mind. Isn't this how people realize they're going insane. Drew, shut up and perform! Right! I toss up Roselia's pokeball.

"Roselia, take the stage!" I call. Roselia pops out of her pokeball and on stage.

"Rose!" Roselia trills.

"Roselia, jump and use petal dance!" I command. Roselia complies, using petal dance while high in the air. "Now use magical leaf while spinning!" I yell. She complies. The sky around Roselia is overtaken by the leaves and petals. They combine together to look like flowers. The crowd cheers and whistles for me and Roselia. Roselia lands on the ground, cloaked in a tycoon of flowers. "Now use solar beam!" I shout. Roselia charges it for a moment and let's out a powerful solar beam, a beacon of light between all of the flowers. "Now one last magical leaf, Roselia!" I cry. Roselia releases the leaves, drilling through the solar beam and causing it to explode like fireworks. The solar beam's light shimmers down over the flowers, making them glimmer too. In the crowd, people cheer and clap, some even just stare in awe at the glittering flowers. I walk towards the middle of the stage with Roselia and we both bow. Now there is even more clapping and cheering. I might not like the fame and fans of contests, but nothing beats the adrenaline of performances.

"Now," the contest spectacular MC, Lillian, speaks up, "let's hear from our judges." I turn nervously to the judges table, hoping my anxiety isn't radiating off of me like I feel it is. I flick my bangs to the side, a prime nervous habit of mine, a type of fidgeting.

"Absolutely splendid! The combinations were well thought out and both coordinator and Pokemon kept the crowd mesmerized," the local nurse joy says. I suppress the grin that's trying to creep onto my face as I wait to hear the other judges.

"Simply spectacular performance. You could feel the bond between coordinator and Pokemon. They were in perfect sync," Sukizo remarks.

"Drew and his Roselia are definitely a fan favorite and this is just proof of why," Contesta compliments. My lips curl into a faint smile as I exit the stage.

"Good job, my little Grasshopper," Solidad ruffles my green hair. Solidad calls me that on occasion because of my green hair and she is basically my mentor. I try to bat her hand away from my hair.

"Hey!" I whine, "don't you know how long this takes!" I gesture to my now messed up hair. She rolls her eyes at me, not caring at all.

"Just pat it down and it'll be fine, I think your fan girls will find it even more adorable," Solidad teases.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I need," I remark sarcastically.

"Well, looks like I'm up after this girl," Solidad announces.

"Which Pokemon are you using?" I ask curiously.

"Tsk tsk my little Grasshopper. You have to wait and see like everyone else," Solidad dodges my question effectively.

"But I'm impatient," I reply.

"Patience is a virtue," Solidad muses, turning back to the screen. Currently performing is a girl and Spinda, who do decent in my eyes. The judges seem to feel the same way, except they have fake smiles plastered on their face. The girl finishes and Solidad goes on with her Slowpoke. I know she'll make it, so I'm easily distracted from the screen. There is a lot of other coordinators in here, which isn't good for my faint anxiety lingering in the back of my head. I stifle a gulp as the new coordinator, May, approaches me.

"Hi, my name is May," she says. I think I am being hypnotized.

"The name's Drew," I tell her, flicking my bangs out of my eyes. Where did the confidence boost come from? I'm talking to a complete stranger who is really pretty.

"Your appeal was amazing, that Roselia is something special," May says. I find myself smirking. She seems like the easily excited type. I could see the glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Thanks, your Beautifly was pretty good, too," I tell her. I somehow manage to squeeze a smile out too.

"Thanks, it's our first contest," she informs me. What do I say to that?

"I could tell," I say, flicking my hair. Wrong answer! Her eyes now darken and look mad, but she looks really cute when she's mad. She looks so unthreatening that I'm holding back laughter. It's like how you would feel if a little kid said that he was going to beat you up, it's hard to not burst of laughing at that. Her hands are clenched and she gets closer. Her cheeks are tinted blood red, as if she's blushing instead of being ready to explode.

"What did you just say?" She fumes.

"Your Beautifly is good, but it's obvious the coordinator still has a lot of work to do," I smirk. Why am I even insulting her? Oh yeah, she's cute when she's mad.

"You little, little, Grass head!" She fumes. Ouch, making fun of my hair now? That was a low blow, May.

"So original, aren't you?" I say sarcastically, trying to keep my cool.

"Am I supposed to bow down to you, King of rudeness," She huffs.

"Hm, bowing down to me would be an appropriate gesture," I smirk. Her face turns even more red, rivalling a ripe tomato.

"You little arrogant grasshead!" She stammers in her angry rant. Now she looks mad, I should probably stop her. What am I supposed to do? Apologize? I look down at my hands, I'm holding a bouquet of red roses someone threw at me from the crowd after my performance. This will do I guess. While she's ranting angrily, I stick a rose in her face. She stops and eyes it warily. "For me?" She inquires.

"Yeah sure," I say. She takes it daintily.

"Thanks, Drew, maybe your not so bad of a guy," She smiles. I walk away swiftly and try to find Solidad. Apparently all the appeals are done, so where did she go?

"Nice one Drew," I hear Solidad say with a smirk from behind me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, whipping around.

"Do you know what you just did?" She chuckles.

"I gave that girl a flower so she'd stop yelling at me?" I answer confused.

"Yeah, you gave her a single thornless red rose. Don't you know what that means?" Solidad is giggling now. The realization hits me like a brick.

"Shoot," I mutter, "I just gave her a _red_ rose." Actually, I think it would've been better if I got hit by a brick. How could I be so carelessly stupid? Because you're Drew. Hey! My mind shouldn't be calling me stupid.

"Luckily, she didn't look like she knew what it meant," Solidad chuckles.

"She better not," I grumble.

"C'mon Drew lighten up," Solidad ruffles my hair, "it was cute though."

"Solidad! Stop doing that to my hair!" I exclaim, "and that was not cute!"

"Yes it was, I saw you teasing her," Her eyes dance with amusement, awaiting my reaction. I can only blush slightly.

"That doesn't mean anything!" I reply indignantly.

"Drew's in denial!" Solidad sings.

"Sol, shut up or somebody might hear you," I whisper urgently.

"What did Drew do this time?" A shrill voice asks. It's Harley, the kooky purple haired cacturne cosplayer himself. I wince at the pitch of his voice.

"I'm going to be going now," I mumble quickly. Solidad grabs my arm with a chuckle.

"Drew, there is still two more rounds of battling left, you can't leave right in the middle of a contest," Solidad reminds me. Shoot, between what happened with May and Sol's teasing, I completely forgot I was at a contest. I hear my name called and I quickly scramble to get on stage, praying my Masquerain's pokeball is in my hand. Why does love - I mean _May_ \- have to be so distracting?

* * *

 **Hai again! What do you think of it? I thought it was pretty cute but I'm completely bias. Feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments, much appreciated and very useful since it's quite obvious I'm not that skilled of a writer and I need help from some more experienced people. It's been a while since I posted a fanfic because I actually need to** _ **finish**_ **a fanfic to publish it. I'm very bad at that. Also I updated my bio if you wanna check it out! Anyways, hope you liked it and signing out!**


End file.
